


Black Mystic Forest

by callingwinds



Category: Log Horizon, Sword Art Online
Genre: Multi, Online Gaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingwinds/pseuds/callingwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry that it is short. i had a longer chapter, but my computer died (RIP) along with 10 chapters.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Black Mystic forest: 0  
\---------------------

Prologue

\---------------------

They came out with a new game called "The Color Knights Guild". It made a bunch of commotion on the web so I decided to check it out. I wish I hadn't. Now my friends, strangers, and I are stuck in this game.

\---------------------

"Amber! Did you see the new game that came out?!?!?!?!?!?!?", asked my best friend Cassey.

"Cassey, I thought I told you. I don't play games. I have enough people in my family always asking me to play game.", I said while rolling my eyes.

"I know, but you look bored all the time. You get A's in every class, but your not in any Math, English, Science, or Social Studies programs. You also hold all the records in sports for the school, yet you don't join any clubs. I'm just trying to get you happier and.... well.... more fun to be around. I know why you don't join, but still I think you need show more emotion into the things your doing in your life."

I decided not to reply and just to get to class. Like always our home room teacher lets us sit where ever we want, so I get to sit in the back all alone. I don't have many friends because I have what my counselor and my family describes as "trust issues". That's why they are happy that I have at least one friend, but what they don't know is that I have many friends. Of course I've never truly met them, but they understand me more than anyone else... Even my best friend.

After school I went to the nearest Game Stop to see if they had the game my friend is talking about. I got the last copy of "The Color Knights Guild". Apparently every Guild made is in a color zone. If you are part of a guild you live in that color zone and all the other color zones are your enemies. If you don't belong to a guild you live in the center of all the colors and you can fight any of the colors. But if you are a solo player and defeat every color boss you get sent to the color zone of no color. Its usually called the "Black" color zone. Even if your not in a guild you have to live in there, but no other color guilds can attack you. If you do make a guild you can be asked by the color guilds to help them in fights, and if you become the boss of the Black color zone you can declare war on all colors. If that happens a "Rainbow" color guild appears. It is made up of all the bosses from the other colors and the second in command of the Black color guild. If the boss of the Black color guild defeats all the Rainbow color guild's bosses then you can create a city. All cities are made in safe zones. Cities are where you re-spawn if you are killed. If you make a city then you can eventually make it into a kingdom. Once you make a kingdom you can declare yourself as King or Queen of all colors. That's when your character gets "wings" and you beat the game... At least until some one challenges you. If they win you are sent back to lvl 1 and kicked out of your guild and zone. Then it just repeats.

It sounds like a lot of work but it has a long line of people who want to play it. Today at seven they are going to open the sever to everyone. They have an estimated 50 million people who have already made a character and are waiting to play. I am now one of those people.

I decided to create a character that looked almost exactly like me in real life. Tall, purplish eyes, and black hair. That way maybe Cassey will figure out who I am, but I doubt it since she doesn't even know I'm playing it. When she does find out I won't hear the end of it, but at least she can't complain about my being antisocial or not willing to try anything new.

When I got home I went straight into my room to play the game. I thought I would play the game for only two hours, but I was wrong. I did not think that I would be stuck in the game. Trapped, with no escape route. I will find a way out, or I will die trying.

\----------------------

Well this is all I have for the prologue, and hopefully I can catch some one's interest. I'm sorry if the story is not to your liking its just what I'm into right now. I'm using SAO and Log Horizon as guide lines while making my own plot..... so with my great creativity its hard to stay focused..... Also I'm HORRIBLE at grammar.(If you can't tell) so if I make a mistake I would appreciate it if you could tell me nicely. Thank-you from callingwinds!


	2. Black Mystic Forest: 1- Game Start

Black Mystic Forest: 1

\------------------------------ 

Game Start!

\------------------------------ 

A guy with brown hair and eyes just to match it stepped out in front of me to block my path. With his arm stretched out, as to block me from side-stepping out of the way he said, “Hello, would you like to join my new guild called Ocean Waves? If you are wondering it is in the blue color zone, and we have our own guild hall.”

I looked at him with questioning eyes and asked, “How can you have a guild hall so early? If you hacked the game I don't want to be a part of it.”

“Well, I'm glad you asked.”, he leaned in closer before continuing, “Our guild has mainly beta testers in it, and some of the creators. We are currently looking for new recruits, so we can gain more guild EXP points, and its quite boring being in a guild with only guys.”

I smiled politely, just like how I smile at my teachers. “No thank-you. I'm trying to join the 'No Color' guild, so if you would kindly let me pass I would be very thankful.”

His eyes narrowed, like he was assessing if I was bluffing. I do not know what he was thinking, but right when I thought he would say something he just suddenly teleported away. I decided not to question it and to just continue raising my level.

~Beginners Quarry for level 10-15~

After battling around 50 slime you gain enough experience (level 13) to pick a job class to go into. Most people, that I've seen or over heard, want to be a magician or a gun wielder. I decided to pick the sword master job class. Since this game uses your actual skills from the real world and since I'm a five year world wide champion at kendo (a modern Japanese sport/martial art, which descended from swordsmanship and uses bamboo swords and protective armor), I decided to give it a chance.

I became part of the sword master class and after that I tried to leave the game. The place where you would normally log-out from was gone. I knew what was happening right away. I was stuck in the game. I guess it pays off to have a brother who reads a lot of manga, for if I had never read Sword Art Online or Log Horizon, I would never know what happened to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it is short. i had a longer chapter, but my computer died (RIP) along with 10 chapters.


	3. Black Mystic Forest: 2- Reunion

Black Mystic Forest: 2  
\------------------------------  
Reunion  
\------------------------------   
~Town Square For Beginners (1-20)~

“Amber? Is that you?”, asked a level 14 gunslinger.

“Cassie? No, wait I mean”, I looked up at her character name, then tried to say it without laughing, “Rainbow Unicorn Hero.... how can I help you?”

“............... Amber........... don't be mean. I thought you were never gonna play, so I named myself that. And anyway your name is not that great! Its just your normal online name, Kurin! Mine is at least different, and special, and unique, and it stays in your mind so no one can forget me!” [ >:( ] ~rawr~

“Yes..... Yes it does.... it also makes for a great laugh”

“Hmmmm I guess your right. Wait a second, how are you level 19 already? I know you don't play a lot of games so how are you soooooooooooooooooooo good? Did you cheat? Are you a hacker? Hmmmm?”

I looked at my best friend, Rainbow Unicorn Hero, (Pfft)“No, Cassie I'm not a hacker or cheater, but have you noticed that there is no log out button?”

She gave a blank look before saying, “What?”, then she quickly went to her game menu and tried to log out.

Of course she failed, and I thought that then she would freakout or something along the lines, but all she did was smiled before screaming, “ EVERYONE WE ARE NOW PLAYING A GAME THAT WE CAN'T LEAVE! BUT DON'T WORRY! ITS NOT LIKE SAO YOU CAN BE REVIVED! SO LETS HAVE FUNNNNN!!!!!~”

and instead of a major panic.... everyone cheers.....  
I am stuck in a game full of idiots....  
and I am one too, because I am also cheering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that its a small chapter. My family is currently in town, and I have a cousin who takes up all my spare time making me read her chapters and stories. :/


	4. Black Mystic Forest: 3 - Boss Fight Preparations part 1

Black Mystic Forest: 3  
\------------------------------  
Boss Fight Preparations part 1  
\------------------------------  
~Three Months Later At The Boss Battle Meeting~

"OK, so we have figured out that the Red, Blue, and Purple bosses are all in the Valley Of Sleep. The bosses' levels apparently range from 20 to 30. I suggest that only level 40s or above try to fight them, but I know as well as you guys do," the speaker grins while saying, "that no one will listen to me."

The room explodes into laughter (I'm not apart of that laughter, sadly). Of course, most people who saw us at this meeting would think that we are in a guild, but we are all solo players who only team up in certain dungeons, or in this case boss fights. The current "ring-leader" is a guy who goes by the name of Ren. He is a level 52 Trapper, who in my opinion is a pompous, smart alack, who also knows his way into roles of leadership. Last week he was the Color Boss of the Orange Zone, but suddenly he decided to go solo.

He holds up his left hand and waits for the laughter to calm down before continuing with the most serious face I had ever seen him use, "I know that most of you want to choose the people you fight with, but then the teams will be unbalanced and we will be picked off one-by-one, and no one wants that to happen. Am I correct?", he looks around the room to see everyone's reactions, and when he finds my eyes, which are trying to figure out what he is planning, he smiles softly before quickly going back to scanning the crowds, "I have planned out the groups that you are going to be in. You can not switch groups or your out. I'm not planning to get killed by 3 of the bosses for your poor reasoning to switch the members of your group because your not with a friend."

"For my strategy to work we will have one main team, and its your job to make sure that this main team is kept alive till they get to the main targets." A couple shouts of protest rose in the crowd before one look from Ren silences them all. "The bosses we are up against are triplets in real life. They have complete trust in each other, which means that they work well together. Which also means that we can use that against them. If we send in our most powerful fighters first, they will be too tired to fight the three color bosses. I know for a fact that they will surround them selves with guards that are at least level 20. Each of them will have their own armies and we will have to battle them to get to the bosses."

A random guy in the audience said, "Then its a suicide mission. If your right, and they trust each other that much, how can we possibly fight through the army then defeat them?"

With out thinking I responded, "They trust each other too much. While we are fighting their armies, they will let their guard down, and even if the bosses trust each other the guards probably won't mingle or rest while waiting. Which means that they will be too tired and, if possible, more stressed out then they are used to because they are waiting for a chance to attack another color. Just because leaders make peace, does not mean that the people make peace."

Ren gave a big smile and said, "And that ladies and gentleman is what the newly appointed tactician of our group has expertly said."

The room was quiet for what seemed like for ever. Ren finally broke the silence by saying, "Well now that I think I have shocked our tactician into a loss for words, let me say this, I can't lead you guys to victory. I can try but Kurin will do a better job at coming up with strategies. I'm only good at finding people who can just slide into the position of leader. I will how ever still lead you up until the time Kurin wants to take over officially, which in my book is when you guys choose her as a leader. Unicorn Hero will help you train in defense and get your levels up while Kurin and I make up the teams. That is all."

Cassey, or should I say Unicorn Hero took all the solo players who wanted her help in training outside, while everyone else went to the market to get better weapons or gossip about what Ren just said.

"Ren, I can't do this.", I say while pacing back and forth. "Most of them don't trust me enough to know their levels, why would they listen to my plans."

He gave what looked like a guilty smile before he said, "Kurin just call me Ryker. We are going to be spending a lot of time together making up the teams, I'd rather you call me by my real name. Anyway the reason I said that is because I played an online strategy game against you once." He paused a moment and looked in my eyes while saying, "And I was completely annihilated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blah blah bleep bloop...  
> I was thinking of writing another chapter (this one) while I was in my Geometry class and for the first time in a long time, I told myself to get my head screwed back on and to write another chapter! Of course I did not plan this out right because I'm currently writing this note at 12:36 on a school night... great CX


	5. Black Mystic Forest: 4 - Boss Fight Preparations part 2

Black Mystic Forest: 4  
\------------------------------  
Boss Fight Preparations part 2  
\------------------------------  
~Training Area~

“Wait, he knows you from another game?!?!” Cassey (Rainbow Unicorn Hero) screams as she defends herself from an attack by a trainee.

“Cassey calm down. If I knew you were going to scream I would not have told you, and anyway I don't think it matters if he knows me from another game.” I say as I side-step another trainee who, sadly, runs into the trainee behind me before continuing, “He is just using me to get out of work. You don't have to make a big deal about it.”

“YOUR KIDDING RIGHT? Amber, a cute guy, who was born perfect, just told everyone that you were better than he is at planning battle strategies. In my book that means you are-”, she pauses as she jumps up and kicks a trainee, “better than perfect. Which means that the cute guy that is 'using' you, must think your something special.”

The trainees are gasping for air as we make our little exchange, and I can't really blame them since they are between levels 10 and 20, while Cassey and I are level 59 (Cassey) and level 62 (me). I say good-bye to a grinning Cassey as I head towards the black tent Ryker (Ren) set up for our battle meetings. As I stand in the entrance I hear commotion from inside. “I will not allow her to be the leader! Ren I don't trust her and neither does anyone else. Haven't you listened to the rumors? She is said to be a devil on the battle field.”

“Well aren't you lucky she is our devil. Would you rather she be on the enemy's side? I know I wouldn't.” He says while winking at me, “Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Kurin have I introduced you to your full-fledged supporter?”

The man turns almost blood red before screaming, “I WILL NEVER ACCEPT HER AS THE LEADER! I WILL NEVER SUPPORT HER FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!” He stomps out of the room.

I walk over to Ryker's desk and sit down in the chair across from him. “Well he was a nice person.” I say while I cross my legs.

Ryker grins while lifting his feet onto the desk, making his chair lean back. “He is a great man and if he gets to know you, he will be your most loyal follower. Of course, that will take a while, but I'm sure it will happen sometime in the near future.”

“Ryker what exactly are you planning?”

That question earned me an even bigger smile before he says, “What are you talking about? Why would I be planning anything?”

“Ryker you know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't even try to act like your not planning something. Your kind is always planning something.” I say while keeping my voice from betraying the suspicion I feel.

He leans back a little more, as his smile fades before saying, “What do you mean by my kind? Well its not important, instead of having this argument, why don't we start making the teams. Kurin, who do you think we should put in the lead group?”

I sigh and say, “Ryker call me Amber. If I'm calling you by your real name its only right that you call me by my real name.”

He smiles and says, “Well Amber, I think Rainbow Unicorn Hero, you, and I should be in the main group.”

I nod while saying, “That would be good. I'll draw their attention while you set up traps for them or release your animal familiars and Cassey can shoot them from faraway.”

He looks at me confused, then I realize I called Cassey by her real name and not her user name. “Rainbow Unicorn Hero's real name is Cassey. She is my best friend in the real world.”

He smiles again and says, “I'm learning so many names today” He pauses a moment and says under his breath, "and I might be gaining your trust again" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I actually released a chapter close to my other chapter! That is amazing for me X3


End file.
